My Perfect Fairytale
by ChibiCheesecake666
Summary: Not very good, but im just starting out. If anyone has any advice it would be muct appreciated  -   Jacob X OC


~Info~  
>Jetta 'Peep' Felano<br>Same age as Jacob  
>Finds it hard to make friends, doesn't let people see the pain they caused, hides behind a fake smile.<p>

~Story Start~

3rd Person  
>she was in the clearing with the wolf again. It looked at her, something familiar in its deep drown eyes. The wolf's from rippled as if it was changing. Then...<p>

_Beep Beep Beep_

__Jetta's alarm woke her from the dream that had been plaguing her sleep for the past few weeks. She always woke up at that point though. Jetta, or Peep as she likes to be called, pulled herself out of her warm covers to shower before Jacob came to pick her up.

Jetta's POV  
>"What to eat, what to eat...I know!" I sang as i rummaged through my kitchen for food.<br>"Peep, hurry up!" yelled the husky voice that made me melt. The voice belonged to the one and only, Jacob Black. Even his names sent shivers down my spine and my heart into a nervous rhythm. Deciding to skip breakfast, I skipped out of the door and down the rickety old steps. The time i spent to put on my shoes i also used to admire Jacob. He was perfect. Deep brown eyes that you could get lost in, long black hair, dark russet skin...perfect. Looking down at myself, the contrast was astounding. I was anything but perfect. Ripped up jeans, long sleeved black shirt under a white singlet. I knew my wavy red hair would be a mess so i ran a nervous hand threw it. Jacob would never see me the way i saw him. 

School was the same as every other day. Harassing teachers with Quil and Jacob. Eating lunch together then getting a lift home with Jake. Usually he stayed with her to raid her fridge. I had to tread carefully with conversation topics because i didn't want to bring up anything with memories of Embry. Jake was still sore over losing him to Sam Uley's 'gang'. Jacob and i were watching Transformers when Jake started to burn up.  
>"Jacob, Jake. You okay babe? You're burning up." I said, concern lacing my voice.<br>"I'm fine, just need some rest. I'll pick you up tomorrow Peep. Love you."  
><em>Love you. <em>How much those little words meant to me.  
>"Love you too Jake. Get better. Call me if you need anything."<br>I said making sure he got to his car okay. I then turned off the T.V and went to bed.  
>The next day Jacob was a no show. I waited so long that i had to run to school, in the rain and i was still late for 1st period. I spent the day quietly sitting with Quil, worry for Jacob plaguing me mind.<br>"He'll be fine, sweetie." Qui. Said as he hugged me goodbye.  
>I called Jacob over 8 times that night. Every time Billy either said he was sleeping or too sick to get to the phone. Eventually, I just gave up.<p>

3rd Person  
>Two weeks passed and Jacob hadn't been at school. Jetta was worried. She had only talked to Jacob once and all he said was that he couldn't talk. She was getting sick of it. It was time to go see Jacob.<p>

Jetta's POV  
>I walked over to Jake's house and knocked on their front door. No answer, just like i expected. I heard a noise coming from the back of the house so i went to go check it out. There, standing shirtless in the rain was Jacob. He had cut his hair shorted now and had a freakishly huge growth spurt. I couldn't help notice the drops of water running their way over his newly acquired muscles.<br>"Too sick to answer the phone Jake?" I asked with more venom then what i had anticipated.  
>"Go away Jetta. I don't want you here." Jacob's cold reply chilled me more than the weather.<br>"Go away? Jake tells me what's going on. We've been friends since pre-school." I said, trying not to let the pain enter my voice.  
>"I don't want to be your friend anymore Jetta, you don't mean anything to me." The pain that i knew flashed in my eyes almost made him take it back.<br>"Jetta..."  
>"No, it's fine Jake. Your friends are waiting." I said wearing that fake smile though i knew he could see the tears streaming down my face, even in the rain.<p>

The next three days i went through the motions of living robotically. At school i would put on a smile to make sure Quil didn't worry, but it would break as soon as i thought no one was looking. I would see Jacob looking at me in the halls and at lunch with eyes that looked filled with regret and...love? No, surely i was tricking myself. This kind of stuff only happens in fairytales.  
>I was walking home in the rain again when i heard heavy footsteps coming towards me from behind. Turning, I found myself face to chest with non-other than Jacob Black. I was about to turn around again when he grabbed my shoulders and held me in place.<br>"Peep, list-"  
>"You have no right to call me that anymore Jacob." I said fiercely.<br>"Jetta, listen to me. I never meant any of what i said. I love you Jetta."  
>"You don't love me, when you love someone you don't hurt them." I whispered with tears in my eyes and pain in my voice.<br>"I love you. The legends are true, I'm a shifter and i imprinted on you. I said what i did to keep you away from me, to keep you safe, but I'm selfish and i want you too much." Jacob finished is speech and watched my face for any reaction. I was speechless. He took this chance to kiss me hard and passionately willing all his emotions to come out through his warm lips and into mine. When we pulled apart, breathless, i looked up to him with a smile gracing my face.  
>"I love you Jacob. My perfect fairytale." With that crashed my lips on his again.<br>~The End~


End file.
